Noctxia Magna
Noctxia Magna is a Class-M planet in the Bara Magna system. History Noctxia Magna was created by a Great Being, who populated it with beings from other universes. Some of the first were Agori and Glatorian that vanished from their universe during an event known as the Shifting of the Sands. Others came from a universe (similar to that of The Kingdom) where Aqua Magna was threatened by a rogue black hole. They failed to successfully coexist. Most Toa did not adapt to the Glatorian system and became governed by Turaga Takanuva, while the Glatorian continued with their own society. During that time period, the Kanohi Ignika was stolen by an unknown party and hidden in the Sea of Life. It was soon discovered and returned to Spherus Magna. The Great Being later vanished to parts unknown. Every faction is currently fighting for control of the planet. The Noctian Islands have recently been relocated to the surface of the planet, and they began to reorganize Noctian society to form the Noctian Empire. it has been predicted that after the power struggle something will happen but no beings can predict any farther than that. Geography The planet's climate is mixed. Its mainland consists of a large desert that dominates most of the planet. An ocean exists, filled with small scattered tropical islands and a few large ones. One of these larger islands is the Kingdom of Mata Nui. Under the ocean, there are three underwater villages, one of which has expanded into a mega-city. The other inhabitants of the planet do not know of the villages. there is some what of a Haven in the dessert where a river from the ocean flows into making a dense jungle, many beings live in this jungle and it is theorized that it might be destroyed by volcanic eruptions however this has yet to be seensuper-volcano Mount Voya is the planet's most active volcano, and is located on the island of Valmai Nui. It is constantly erupting, and it has recently been speculated that it is the center of a potential super-volcano. The Gigas Magna Resistance has a base on one of the tropical islands. This is useful for them, as the Brotherhood is unaware of the planet's existence, and dimensional rifts leading to Gigas Magna exist on the planet. Its atmosphere is less dense than that of most other planets, affecting activities taking place in the air. A layer of poisonous gas exists in the upper atmosphere. Alternate Universes Seas of Shadows History pretty much similar to the history above until mata nui reunited spherus magna he made the mistake of fusing it to bara magna. it now contains one large ocean dominating a lot of the planet with tropical islands and and even larger desert, it also has many of the geographical areas found on bara magna and the ruins of iron tribe villages an roxtus have become sacred sites to worshipers of the great beings. Trivia *Unlike many other planets, it was NOT a piece of Spherus Magna, but a separate entity. *Its rotation sometimes takes it within sight of Bara Magna. Appearances *''Gigas Magna: Rebellion'' *''The Leviathos Chronicles'' *''The Darkness Returns'' *Shadow Regime Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Noctxia Magna Category:User:Biogecko Category:Gigas Magna Storyline